The present invention relates to training devices for sports, and more specifically, to a tennis racket-like device that provides distinct visual and auditory cues to a player based on ball strike location on the device, so as to assist a player in improving their tennis swing.
Tennis players spend considerable time and energy in perfecting their tennis swing. This endeavor requires dedication, repetition, reinforcement, and strength. There are various ways to support this effort, including coaching, video analysis, strength training and various devices. However, these all have shortcomings. For example, qualified coaching is expensive, video analysis is not practical or time effective on an ongoing basis, strength training is not muscle-specific, and known devices are lacking in their ability to be used repetitively, provide reinforcement, and/or aren't capable of increasing relevant muscle strength.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that is relatively inexpensive, is practical and time-effective to use, targets the relevant muscles, emulates an actual tennis swing, and provides immediate feedback regarding whether or not the swing was correct. Desirably this device would have the general look and feel of a tennis racket, but be adjustable according to the size, strength and skill of the player. It is also desirable that this device provide distinct and immediate visual and auditory cues to a player, thereby allowing the player to know when they have hit the “sweet spot” of the “racket”.